Saving Your Own Life
by chachingmel123
Summary: When 2-year-old Ezekiel Hizuri was kidnapped. He thought it would be the end of him until his used his families acting skills to survive and call for help. Unfortunately, nobody believed that he was the missing two-year-old and he was sent to an orphanage. 18 years later, he has forgotten but he turns heads.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When 2-year-old Ezekiel Hizuri was kidnapped. He thought it would be the end of him until his used his families acting skills to survive and call for help. Unfortunately, nobody believed that he was the missing two-year-old and he was sent to an orphanage. 18 years later, he has forgotten but he turns heads.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

2 year old Ezekiel Hizuri was absolutely terrified.

Where was his big brother?

Where was his mommy and daddy?

Where was his funny uncle?

He was told by a man in a uniform he assumed was employed to protect his family, that his family wanted to give him a big surprise but he had to follow the man to get it.

The next thing, the world had gone black.

When he woke up he couldn't move his hands or feet and his mouth was ducked taped shut.

The following days was nothing but abuse.

He was called 'the devil child'.

He didn't understand what was going on and he very scared.

He went from being spoiled to not even getting enough.

He had lost weight and his stomach rumbled frequently from hunger, if he cried out, he would be beaten.

His kidnappers were contently on a move, never staying in one place for two long.

Ezekial feared that he was going to die, soon.

Even 2-year-old know the sense of fear and the need to survive.

He would do his family proud, when he refused to die and used his head.

He had seen his family act loads of times and had even taken part in some role playing as well.

So, it wasn't hard for him to put on the cute and innocent boy act.

Acting like the son of the devil, was a death sentence.

He forced himself to call his kidnappers' Aunty' and 'Uncle', however before he could do that he had to set the stage for the performance.

His talk with his dad helped a lot in this regard.

So, when he was moving again and the van hit a speed bump, his head was 'accidentally' banged against the wall and he 'passed out'.

When he came to, he had seemly transformed into a completely different person.

An innocent child, who thought they were playing a game.

It was rear to come to the conclusion that he had head trauma and had forgotten his roots.

And Ezekial played them like the devil, worming his way into their hearts.

He would do what was asked for him without question and slowly, his treatment got better.

They started to give him more food, a bath with actual warm water, he was allowed to go toilet without being supervised.

He made sure he thanked them with a smile.

Their eyes when he looked at him started to change and his restraints began to be looser.

They included him in their business, showing him were they were and where they would go next.

He was in a country he had never seen or heard of.

Spain.

They even showed him where they had taken from now, which he was stunned to find it was surrounded by water and he had been carried so far.

Could he get back?

Then it finally happened.

One day he was uncuffed and his hair was being dyed black, he was told to put on fake glasses, they then told him to follow because they were having a 'family dinner out'.

He was taken to a dinner, where there was a children color manure.

The waitress was very polite when she took their orders and he giving a kid's meal while he begged to have the kid's coloring manue.

The waitress was very surprised when he spoke English.

It was the first time in a quiet a while that he had been selfish.

They allowed it.

People smiled as he eagerly began to messily colour in the colouring manue and he got food on his chin and clothes.

However, when they paid and left, several waitresses came over and they were stunned to see his colouring manue.

In ketchup had been splattered on in messy writing.

'Please help me. I've been kidnapped'

They alarm bells were immediate and the police were quickly called, it wasn't long until the police got the vechile license and haunted it down.

The two kidnappers thought nothing would come of it when they pulled over.

A natural stop soon became complicated when Ezekial, managed to unlock the door beside him, run out and yell.

"HELP! HELP!"

The two who kidnapped him, was soon in cuff's and he was taken into protective custody.

At last.

It was finally over.

He was clearly traumatized and it took some time for the police to get anything out of him, but eventually they started off simple like.

What's your name?

He was as silent as a bat.

This was because he had spent the last 3 months being called the devil child, he had been repeatedly told that his name was the reason why he had been kidnapped in the first place and treating in such a way.

He was only 2 years old, after all.

He no longer had the courage to speak his name out freely without expecting some kind of punishment.

So he lied and told them that his name was 'Jamie'.

The police know he was lying but you could tell he was absolutely terrified of telling them his real name.

He would need therapy before he was comfortable enough to tell them.

They couldn't force him to tell them, his name, after all he was just a child who wasn't even 3.

Meanwhile Ezekial Hizuri had been missing for three months and the whole world seemed to be looking for him, but because he was not only in a different county but his looks had changed as well.

He was no longer that glowing healthy toddler, that they all had seen on television.

However just because he was afraid to tell them his name, did not mean he couldn't tell him his home address.

Except nobody him.

Nobody believed it when they saw it was one of the homes that an extremely famous family back in America owned.

He couldn't be that child.

How would the missing, Ezekial Hizuri even get passed the American border?

Did this child know how many calls that family most have from people who apparently 'saw' the boy or those who were crazier were the boy?

Did they really want to add to that?

It was very likely that this boy just saw the address somewhere and memorized it down since he did not know his home address since he was so young.

Nobody dared to follow up on it and Ezekial now named 'Jamie' had been placed into a nearby Orphanage.

He couldn't understand why he wasn't returned to his family and throw a very long fit about it.

Meanwhile his kidnappers were interrogated before being put into jail, no matter how many times they tried to ask them what the boy's name was, they would always respond that he was a 'Devil Child'.

They were obviously not well in the head.

And neither was Ezekial apparently who was forced to see a physicianwho would ask him about his home life, none of it would be taken very seriously.

There were tones of children and people who believed they were related to that family, after all.

However, he was one of the few who went into extreme detailed about his life with the family.

Eventually he had to accept that this was his new reality.

As he got older, Ezekial started to lose his memory and he began to question what was left.

There was nothing or nobody around him to tell him he wasn't crazy and he was really Ezekial Hizuri.

Did he make the whole thing up or was it his own delusions?

It was quiet a battle within himself before the day came when he finally told himself out loud that he was not 'Ezekial Hizuri'.

In that moment, something within him broke but he didn't know what.

But he could finally move on with his life as Jamie and be happy.

So when he reached the age of 8, he declared healthy enough to be adopted and became Jamie Fernández.

Jami was a happy child growing up and his new parents were very happy to have him there as well.

They want on family outings and tried to make every day unique for him.

They weren't rich but they gave him one heck of a childhood.

He entered middle school and both his parents were extremely surprised by how popular he was with the girls in class.

His refreshing smile, was certain not making it hard for him to find a girlfriend.

He also acted like a mother hen sometimes.

If anybody even coughed or sneezed, it was Jamie who would either hand that person a tissue or go on full on 'recovery mode' and demand that the person lie down before smacking a cold towel on their forehead.

He was so over the top that it left a lot of people speechless.

Also, His parents soon learned to never let Jamie cook because he when feed them.

He couldn't seem to stop.

He continued to feed them even when their bodies were crying out for help.

You can learn a lot about a parent just by interacting with their kid, even if neither parent were present.

Jami soon took fascination with the news, he liked how they made even the most boring subjects interesting.

It was as if the world was a stage and they were the actor.

Although he wasn't that interested in the actually acting industry, there was just way too much drama in that place.

Especially with the whole unsolved mystery of what happened to 'Ezekial Hizuri'.

To think the family would hire an artist every year to 'age up' the photo of the boy and pay the media to air it several days after new-year's eve, none-stop.

Man, it must be nice to be incredibly rich.

It was at that time of the year that the annual, people calling to say they had seen the boy and the crazy people.

He himself looked incredibly similar to the picture but he was sure nothing came of it, although it was a wonderful conversation started.

His original parents were people like that?

In his dreams!

And as he grow older, he managed to lend himself a job at the central news network.

As an assistant.

To an incredibly annoying man who he would smile at, while imagining putting a stick up a place where the sun dont shine.

He despised the man and his double side.

On camera he was charming but off camera he was very hard to deal with.

Jemi was treated like trash but everybody had to start from somewhere right?

Even if he was stuck walking the man's nightmare dog or getting the man a specific kind of coffee in record time.

All he could say was thank god that he had long legs.

He was looking after a complete deva, who was defiantly not worth the 7 euros an hour.

And then the man, refused to show up for work, one day.

Nobody was surprised but to call at such an hour...

"DAMN THAT HAZO!" Said, the stations producer said, in Spanish. "WE NEED HIM LIVE ON SET IN 10 MINUTES!"

The man was their biggest draw because of his nice face that was easy on the eye!

Now there was going to be a big fall out when people see an empty seat!

The producer was panicking.

He needed a replacement!

But who?

He began storming the building, staring people in the eye thoroughly making everybody uncomfortable.

Jemi was just filling a water bottle up at the fountain when he heard.

"YOU!"

Startled, the bottle dropped and the water splashed onto his clothes and the floor.

He turned around and was shocked to see the producer.

"P-Producer?" He said, was he fired!?

But what the man said had him in shock.

"Your young and have a nice face. Good." The Producer said, "Go to the make-up department immediately and change into a suit."

"W-Why?" He dared to ask, what did he need to dress in a suit for?

"Isn't it obvious?" The man said. "You're going to be television"

Then the man left.

Leaving everybody in the corridor stunned before Jemi finally realized what happened to him and he yelled.

"HHHHIIIIEEEE!?"

 _His big break had come!_

 **And scene!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Camila Miller and her sister Mariana were two middle aged women who had way too much on their hands.

Mariana was about to get up from the couch when she saw what time it was.

"Don't go" Her sister Camila said, "Hazo is about to go on"

"And that's why I'm leaving" Mariana said, "The only reason why you even watch the news's because you find the news man sexy. He's not even that good looking"

Her sister gasped.

Blasphemy!

He was to sexy!

"Come and watch" Camila said. "Maybe he'll do something that grabs even your attention"

"Fine" Mariana said, sitting back down beside her sister before grumbling. "This will be one minute and half of my life that I won't get back"

Then the logo for '5 News' appeared.

However, who they saw next had them both stunned.

It wasn't Hazo who attracted a small number of devoted female followers but a blond-haired man with a goatee and bangs to the side of his face and hazel eyes.

They seemed to be shinning and his jaw line was amazing.

At that moment, all the female viewers who sat glued to their T.V and devices, all had one thought.

Who was this gorgeous man that had graced their screens?

Ch 2: Abandoning a diamond for a gold mine.

It was like a switch had gone off Jemi head, when he heard the word 'Action', all nervousness from him vanished.

He wore a typical black and white suit and his hair had been combed.

"Hello, my name Jemi Fernandez" He said, even his voice was sexy to those who heard it. "Hazo is not here at the moment, so I've been appointed to replace him for today."

 _Well, hello there._ A good portion of the female audience thought, those who were standing were suddenly sitting down, extremely interested in young god like person before them.

"Now onto the news's" He said, then all of them were disappointed when the screen switched to show clips of what had happened today but it was all good when they found out they could listen to his voice.

"The workers for the train station went on strike today. See how this animal may be the cure to a serious disease. Is what we eat truly safe and. Let's get an inside look on how people love to spend their holidays."

With each sentence, the video switch's and then the screen changed to show a female new's.

Jemi wasn't coming back.

The poor women had no idea she was being hated nationwide by countless females, if she did, she would be in tears.

#Inside the Station#

"You, did great" The Producer said, surprised. "Hopefully the backlash for tomorrow won't be so sever"

Indeed, he had no idea that the internet was blazing with young man's appearance.

The man want to his office, afraid to look at the reaction to their viewer base already.

So, he made sure somebody got him a coffee before sitting down in his office.

He was very afraid to see the comment section, and to be called in to the higher ups.

Damn that Hazo.

However, he was was very surprised when he started reading from live digital view.

'Did anybody else so that gorgeous man a minute ago?- S.B

'Me and my sister have no interest in the news's but when he came on. We couldn't pull our eyes away- Anonymous.

'It's a shame that he was just a replacement'- Anonymous

'The man who just appeared is a model right? How did the station afford him?'- Melody

'I don't think he's a model. I know all the male models in Spain. I would have defiantly recognised him'- Annoymus.

'Eh? Then maybe an international model or celebrity? With that voice of his there is no way he's unknown'- CuteKitty.

'Am I the only one who wouldn't mind him taking over Hazo place? I thought Hazo was good looking before but now I realise he was just a frog in the sea!'- Anonymous

What was this?

The Producer was absolutely stunned, he had expected outrage, bad reviews and even people vowing to never watch their station again.

Could it be, that he had a gold mind all this time and but instead he went for a common gem?

For years he had to put up with Hanzo behaviour, because he brought in viewership ratings.

And now it seemed like there could be somebody else in his station that could bring in those ratings who was not only younger but he paid a lot less?

What did he know about Jemi Fernardez?

He was Hazo appointed assistant and was always noted as a hard worker, the man was seen carrying things and not talking back to any of Hazo ridiculous requests.

Didn't that mean, the man called Jemi had a much better character then Hanzo did?

He suddenly realised his intercom was ringing and when he saw who it was, he paled.

He quickly answered it.

"Sáez. Why didn't you tell us that you hired such a man?" Said, his boss.

"Ur. Well?" He said.

"Bring him out more. I've never seen so much activity in our own chatrooms!" His boss said.

Hazo was on a chopping board.

#The Next day#

A familiar black car appeared in front of the Station, on the licenced plate was the name 'Hazo'.

The car parked in a private space and three minutes later the door opened and out came a man who clearly groomed himself, wore an expensive watch, wore a white shirt and black expensive suit pants, sun glasses and in his arms was the dog that was a menace in the work place.

The time was 11:15 am, so he should have been here 3 hours ago.

But he was Hazo and nobody could fire him.

He frowned when he realised his assistant hadn't immediately rushed out to greet him and take his dog for her daily walk.

He walked and entered the station, however, the moment he walked inside, he know something was wrong.

Usually he got envious looks because he could do what he wanted because he brought up the ratings however those eyes seemed to have transformed into almost mocking laughter.

Where was his assistant?

"Hazo" Said, a man voice and he turned to find the Producer who would do anything to keep him happy.

"There you are" He said, with absolutely no respect for the man. "I want you to fire my assistant, where did you get him from? I have gone 5 minutes already, without my usual froyo."

Those around were struggling to keep their laughter inside.

"Oh, and make sure, the make-up artist is fired" He said, "I went on T.V last time and played it back. I looked dreadful. She did not do a good job so fire her. One more slip up, like that and I'm gone"

He expected to have his way.

After all, he was Hazo.

However, the producer said. "Actually. Hazo. I tried to call you on the phone earlier today about a paid vacation you might like to go on"

They all know what the 'vacation' was.

"A Vacation?" Hazo said, completely unaware with what was happening to him. "That sound great. I want to go the Bahamas and how long will it be?"

He said that even though, everybody know, he wouldn't stick to the deadline.

However, what the producer said next had him shocked.

"Actually, there is no deadline. The station heads want to send you on a perinate vacation" The man said.

Silence.

.

.

.

"What?" Hazo said, his smile dropped.

There was no such thing as a permanent vacation unless that person was getting fired!

That couldn't be the case right?

He was Hazo!

"The station is willing to pay you, your yearly salary" The Producer said, while those around chuckled silently. "The Station just doesn't need you anymore"

That hit a sore spot.

"THE STATION, DOESN'T NEED ME ANYMORE!?" Hazo roared, "Do you know how many years I have been here? Do you know how many female viewers I attract? If it wasn't for me, this station would be garbage tier and almost nobody would be paid. You can't fire me. I'm Hazo! Who would take my place!?"

That's right who would take his place?

What person that was more famous and good looking then him, will be willing to accept a job at this place?

"That would be Mr Fernadez" The Producer said.

"Who?" Hazo said, not knowing his assistant last name or first.

Then Jemi appeared in a suit and his hair combed back.

Hazo obviously recognised him and felt like his face had just been slapped.

Wasn't that his assistant!?

Why was he wearing a suit!?

"Mr Fernadez, had to step in for you yesterday since you refused to come in" The Producer said, watching Hazo face freeze. "He really saved us. In fact, he did so well, that our female viewership rating for the day was the highest it had ever been and our fan base are trying to replace you with him."

That was another slap to his face.

"Mr Fernadez, you can go now" The Producer said.

"Yes, sir" Jemi said, walking away, always polite.

Just then Hanzo pulled the producer inside and said. "You can't be serious! He's my assistant! You know as well as I do that without me, your station is nothing. He may have done a good job yesterday but eventually he's going to crash and burn"

"Hazo" The Producer said, "Everybody here, appreciates your contribution but why should we keep you on, when there is somebody younger then you are here and is paid much less? How many times have you barely come in and not even shown up at all? How many times have you threatened to quit because you didn't like something about somebody? You have had 9 assistants' before Mr Fernadez and all of them soon quit within weeks of each other. We even gave you your own parking spaces. However, the studio can no longer support your behaviour"

The third slap.

Hazo face turned around as he was stunned speechless.

To think his actions would catch up to him, today!

He had one job and that job paid extremely well.

In reality, instead of being humble he thought he too good for this place, but no bigger station would take him.

He tried modelling but he could only be a foot model at a fraction of what he actually earned, he couldn't even a model because he there were tones of young people a lot more good-looking then he was.

He tried to act, only to face endless rejection.

However, the rejection never stuck to him, because he was earning a ton of money from just showing his face for a bit.

Now his safety blanket had vanished.

"F-Fine" He said, with a red face. "I'll give him a month. Then I expect you to get on your knees and beg me to come back"

Then he walked out of the door, not knowing that it would be the last time he did so with such a standing in the station.

Hanzo drove away and soon got a message from his bank, informing him that his yearly salary had been deposited.

It was a ton of money and he lavished it, convinced that his income would come back to him again.

However, one month went passed.

Two Month's went passed.

Three month's went passed.

There was no phone calll from the station.

Hanzo was almost broke and now he was worried, the due rent would put him into bankruptcy.

What was taking the station head's, so long?

Then he went for a drive around to calm his nerves.

That's when he saw it.

On a giant television in middle of town was the man who he thought was beneath him.

Jemi Fernandez.

His mouth dropped.

"Now onto today news" Jemi said.

Wait.

Since when he ended up on the jumbo screen!?

Even he hadn't had a chance to be on that screen!

Do you know how many people watched that thing?

"He's so hot" Said, one teenage girl. "I'm so glad that this country has such a hot person announcing the news"

"I used to not watch the news's but whenever he's on, I always drop everything just to hear his voice." Said, a middle-aged woman.

"What about Hazo?" Said, another woman.

"Who cares" Said, her friend. "This new guy... Just seeing him makes me feel young again"

Hazo, face was red.

Since when was the new's such a hot topic?

It wasn't hot when he was at the station!

Then he saw a heading that made him loose it.

'Jemi Fernandez has been voted the hottest News anchor of the year'

He fainted.

 _Some told him he was going to file for bankruptcy soon._

And scene!

Next chapter, Jemi is stunned when he gets offers to model and even act. However, he has no interest until he gets an offer to do a shave commercial that has a pay check that is enough for his eye's to be filled with dollar sign's. and Review/fav and follow


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Jemi Fernandez couldn't not believe his life right now.

Just a single day could change somebody life forever.

Sure, he had been nervous when he got in front of the camera but as soon as the word "action" was called, he relaxed as if he was used to being in front of thousands of people.

Apparently, he did so well, that the producer even replaced the studio's biggest star with him.

In a single day, he had gone from being the man's slave to his permanent replacement.

And apparently viewing numbers were booming because of him.

He had become the one who had taken the station into a new area of prosperity.

And then he quickly realized that he couldn't go out like a regular person anymore, he was constantly recognized and flocked by all kinds of women who ranged from a picture and an autograph to very bizarre requests like sniffing his hair or wondering if they could have his shirt.

It got so bad that he had to go out in disguise.

He was also scouted by numerous modeling agencies who saw him on television and came to the station personally to give him their card, he was even opportunities for adverts and acting.

However, he wasn't interested in any of that stuff.

He was just happy to be doing the news.

And then he got a phone called one day.

"Hello?" He said, what was this unknown number?

"Hello, is this Jemi Fernandaz? We would like to offer you an opportunity to take part in our new shaving commercial" The voice on the other end said.

"Sorry, I'm not int…" He began only to trail off as his eyes widened before finally saying.

"You'll pay me how much!?"

Even he could not resist the allure of money.

Ch 3: Somebody takes him seriously

The advert he was offered to take part in was an advert, to advertise a top of the line shaving kit.

When he first saw it, he realized the very rims were made from solid gold, so no wonder he was offered so much money.

All he did was arrive at the set that looked just like a bathroom and was given the kit, the camera would follow him everywhere as he did his morning routine.

Jemi even want so far as to do a little bit for the camera.

After all, with the money he would make, he was planning on transforming his parents house from top to bottom so he might as well give the company something more then just staring.

However, when he was shaved clean, those who followed watched him were left very stunned.

Jemi didn't really like shaving, it was because he couldn't pull off the mature look when his skin was smooth like a baby.

They gave him a free supply of the kit and he went back to work the very next day, everybody stared as he wept over the loss of his manly features.

He looked like a boy.

However, apparently the viewers liked his clean shaven even if it was brief before he managed to grow his stumble back and appear much more mainly.

The advert aired several months later and Jemi couldn't help but notice that they added a 'few' things' to it.

He felt embarrassed having a group of women suddenly appear beyond the glass as he shaved with his shirt off.

And that smile at the end…had him dying inside.

However, his parents made his embarrassment worse, when they called him to compliment him on how good he looked.

As soon as the advert was out, the other companies instantly picked it up and it want viral.

There was only one line in the entire video so everybody could understand it, regardless of language and his cheeky smile made it even more appealing at the end.

People commented on how much he actually looked like Koun Hizuri and the internet was very quick in finding who he was.

Those who watched clips of the Spanish news station were stunned to see what he actually looked like regularly.

It wasn't surprising that some people would suddenly recall the missing case of Ezekial Hizuri, that was broadcasted every year.

How coincidentally was it that Ezekial Hizuri, would have been the exact same age as the man who was in Spain?

However, because of the many false flag's in the past years, the case wasn't re-opened.

The Spanish Police did not check up him and question him.

It was another of the Police's biggest failures.

With no result, romours quickly died down.

No.

The police were scared of the possibility that the little boy who they sent to an orphanage and made go to theraphy had in fact told the truth the entire time.

They were scared that they had stripped a little boy's identity away from him and had pretty much continued in kidnapping him when they rescued him from the abducted.

They were scared that the extremely famous family would get the whole story and conduct a massive lawsuit against them.

That's why, they pretended not to see a thing.

When contacted by their American counterparts, they falsified a report that said that they had in fact spoken to him and he had given a DNA sample which come back negative.

They had managed the Hizuri keep searching.

All the while, Jemi was still living a life, that they had practically forced him into.

A year later, Jemi met a woman at a party who was called Tatiana Carvello, she too worked in the Media industry to Spain's biggest station and they hit it off immediately.

She had ginger curly hair, square glasses and freckles.

She was deemed average looking so it was a surprise to many that she managed to land him.

Of course, he had no idea who she was and he believed she was a regular woman, until the day of their wedding day.

She did this because she wanted to know if he truly loved her, being the daughter of Spain largest station meant that people, liked her because of who her father was.

But it was a surprise he did not care about.

He just laughed the whole thing off.

He would never forget how gorgeous she looked when he saw her walk down the isle without the freckles that she apparently had drawn on.

They sealed their lives together with a kiss and they rode off to their honeymoon under the eyes of thousands.

Of course, lots of females viewers were outraged that he got married.

However, Tatiana father wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his little girl.

It wasn't long till Tatiana got pregnant with their first child, who they called Dante and then three years later, they had another son who they could Eliot, the boy seemed to have a lot wavier hair then his older brother.

The two were instantly close and Dante seemed to have adopted a very protective air around his little brother.

It kind of reminded him of somebody actually…

And Dante wasn't the only one overly protective.

He hammered into them to never talk to strangers and he talked to his wife, to never allow a Nannie into the house.

He splashed thousands on home security and put a chip in their clothes, his wife thought he was being pardoned, but he had revealed onto her that when he was really young he had been in fact kidnapped and was in fact adopted.

He never know who his birth parents were and didn't want his children to suffer the same fate, hearing the story, instantly shut her up.

Everything in his house was calm and peaceful for a time.

That was until Dante turned five.

When Dante turned five, something within his mind just went off.

He had no idea that Dante looked incredibly similar to when he was 5 years old and had been taken away.

The child who many considered dead, was still fighting on the inside to be let out and with his son looking so similar, there was something to cling to.

The struggle manifested in his dreams.

He had been told by his wife that he had begun having nightmares sometimes even though he had no idea he was having them, apparently, he would speak words in his sleep, that reminded her of a child plea for help.

He never realized, how truly bad it was until his own children asked him why he was crying in the night, apparently they had heard him in their bed's and crawled into their parents bed to comfort him, which explained why he found them by his side when he woke up.

His wife had apparently been recording him after the second time it happened and played it back to him.

Hearing his own voice sounding so scared and alone on tape was stunning.

He was a grown ass man and yet, hearing that tape he would think it was a small child pleading for help.

His wife wanted him to see a Therapist, only for him to tell her, he had actually seen a therapist when he was a kid.

Apparently, he believed he was somebody else.

He deemed mentally fit several years later.

Titana was left stunned.

"So Jemi….let me get this straight?" She said, in bed. "When you were a child, you were kidnapped but managed to free yourself. But you had been brainwashed to believe you were somebody else?"

He nodded while reading.

"Isn't that weird? Jemi Fernandaz isn't your birth day. What about if it was actually your birth name? Who did you think you were that the Police would brush it aside?" She said, this was very strange.

At least the Police should have gotten DNA samples.

What identity would be so out of the park, that the Police would just brush him off?

"I carn't remember my last name but apparently I believed I was somebody called Ezekial" Jemi said, it was a name that had not vanished over time, no matter how old he got. "But luckily I got some help. I barely remember anything about my kidnapping but I know it was a very scary thing"

He would rather not relive such a terrible time.

"Jemi… I don't think you really got help" She suddenly said. "The dreams are getting worse. You cry in your sleep. When we go to Bed, our boy's won't leave your side. You need to get some actual help. Whatever is going on in your mind, need's to be sorted out and addressed. You told me you were adopted but what about if 'Ezekial' isn't exactly a figment of your imagination? What about if it was exactly your name or the name of somebody close to you? Isn't it unhealthy to not address this for so long?"

Her gut was telling her, she should not let this matter go.

And Jemi was stunned.

He was not expecting somebody to actually care.

He had spent so long being told that Ezekial was not real and the name should be killed.

"Jemi, I'm going to ask my father if I could fly a therapist in" She said, making him further stunned. "The therapist you went to as a kid, has clearly failed you. Please promise me and your children, that you will go. We have to get these dreams under control. When you go to sleep, your suffering."

And Jemi did not want to go to Therapy again.

When he went, he started second guessing himself.

But he could not ignore his dreams forever.

There was clearly something going on with him on a mental level.

"Okay" He said, making her smile. "But on my own terms"

"Thank you" she said, kissing him and he kissed back

His wife then talked to her father and a therapist was flown in, Jemi went to see the man on the weekend.

But to his surprise, the dark-skinned man only asked him to draw a picture.

There was no, asking him about his life or getting him to think about the dreams he apparently could not remember having.

It was just "Draw a picture".

He merely shrugged and draw whatever was on his mind, he actually found it quiet relaxing actually after a while.

And it actually seemed to help with his sleeping problem.

If drawing was all he needed to keep the nightmares away, he would have done it years ago.

Even the whole family joined in to draw, his children especially enjoyed drawing funny pictures with their parents even though Dante was now in school.

However, after a year of drawing, his therapist started to not looking so good which made him wonder if the man should go to the hospital.

He left the room after an hour, not knowing that the moment the door was closed, the man opened his phone and dialed his employer.

"Hello?" Said, an old man voice.

"Boss" Said, the man, as he recalled Jemi latest stream of images. "Can we meet later on today?"

"….Why?" Said, the old man.

"If I'm right. It would be dangerous to call the Police" The man said, confusing the old man even more.

Why would the Police not be called?

The old man agreed to meet the man several hours later.

Tiatiana father was Ransco Carvello was a middle-aged man, the man hair was almost going white and yet he was heavily built man in an expensive suit.

"Why did you request to meet me?" Ransco said, he was very busy man.

Well, he wasn't busy if it concerns his adorable daughter and grandchildren.

The lean man only gave him a stack of papers that made him raise an eyebrow.

The first image was a simple rose, it wasn't specular and it wasn't eyebrow raising as well.

The lean man gave him a look that told him that he should look at the stack seriously.

So, he decided to humour the man and began to flick through the pages.

Again a few pages in and nothing was eyebrow raising.

However, when he got half way, his eyebrow slowly began to raise.

The middle picture was vastly different then the one's before it, it was of a little boy in tears while somebody sat opposite him, with a clip board, and what was most shocking about that person was that they had a sinister smile on their face.

What was this image?

He continued to flip forward.

An image of a boy surrounded by people in police uniform, the boy looked terrified and every single one of the people had smiles on their faces.

He continued to look through it.

The same boy was in what looked like a food court and was scheming as two people who sat at the same table smiled and the person who was serving them looked normal.

Even from here, he could feel the clear danger from the picture.

This is what his son in law draw?

Then he flipped to the next picture and it was of the same boy wrapped up and shaking in fear, the words 'Devil Child' was carved in the background and the same two from the previous picture, stood beside him smiling their black smiles.

There was no way, Jemi was making this image up.

Jemi preferred to learn scripts and study then fill his head with horror and entertainment.

Ransco finally got to the last page and what he saw next sent shivers down his spine.

The latest picture wasn't a drawing.

It was words.

English words, that Ransco had learned to read in his youth.

He read.

'My name is Ezekial Hizuri. And I will survive.'

 _It was the cry of a child who had been suppressed for almost 20 years._

And scene!

Next chapter, Tiatiana show's Jemi exactly what he wrote the last time he went to the therapy and he is in disbelief. Could he really be Ezekial Hizuri? What he draws also warns them of the Police department and his father is willing to help him do a Blood Test abroad. However, they can do it somewhere obvious like America so his father arranged for him to do it in Japan. His wife decides this will be the perfect vacation for the family. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"I wrote what?" Jemi said, his wife had waited for the time where he was very flexible with his schedule before springing it up on him.

Even she was shocked, when her father gave her, his most recent pictures.

In front of him was a piece of paper, in a pencil, he clearly remembers having in his hand.

Back then, he thought he was writing nonsense but viewing it from far away, what he was doing was in fact words.

English words.

But his English was subpar since he had to learn it in school.

But what disturbed him even more was how it was written, the lines were crooked and looked ominous.

'I am Ezekial Hizuri. And I will survive'

Ezekial Hizuri?

The memory of a plea for help that was broadcasted at the beginning of every year all over the world as if it was a holiday, came to mind.

Wasn't that boy on television also called Ezekial Hizuri.

However… come to think of it, how long had the boy being missing for?

If he remembered correctly from this year's annual plea, the boy should be 28 this year.

 **The same age as he was.**

He started laughing at the ridiculous motion and said. "Titana. It's a good joke but do you honestly believe that I'm the kid who disappeared all those years ago? Wouldn't that mean, I come from an incredible family?"

Even she could not believe, that the person she thought as a normal person actually had a background even more incredible then her.

The very thought of having some sort of connection to such incredible people was too unbelievable to be taken seriously.

What would their children think?

"We'll Jemi, there is really one way to find out" Titana said, making him look at her. "You have to get a blood test."

"You mean comparing my blood to such amazing people?" He said, wanting to laugh again, the likelihood that they would even glance his way was zero to none.

So many people had come forward wanting to do blood tests, the family stopped taking them seriously.

"I don't mean compare it to them" Titana said, she know as well, that her husband would be classed as delusional. "Just have your blood in the data banks and have the Police search for a match. It might take month's since they might be searching overseas. But it wouldn't hurt to try"

As long as he did not publicly claim that he was that family missing child, it would be just him trying to find out who he really is.

"….The police" He said, looking at a particular image. "Titana. I didn't think we should go to the Police"

"Why?" She said.

She looked over his shoulder and saw what he was staring at.

It was the image of a little boy surrounding by people who were in police uniforms with eerie smiles on their faces.

Both of them felt like the picture was a warning.

Something had clearly gone wrong with the Police when he was rescued.

They would soon find out not calling the Police was the right call.

Ch 4: Hard journey to Japan

They contacted Titana father and he contacted somebody overseas that would allow them to come in and take his blood.

Surprisingly, the appointment wasn't made in American but in Japan instead.

If there really were people watching him, it might be harder to get out of the Country.

However, his wife wouldn't allow him to go overseas alone and thought this was a great excuse to have a family vacation.

He couldn't speak a lick of Japanese that she so brutely pointed out to him and when she asked what he planned to do with the language barrier which had him replying quiet that he would use a translator app on his phone.

It did not go over well with her.

The family meeting that followed next, had his kid's happy to get out of the house while he cashed in his Vacation perk's a week in advance at his job.

Of course, he had to drag his body out of the door because the producer was balling at his feet, begging him not to take too long.

They had made a lot of money with him apparently so him leaving would be a financial disaster, he had to promise the man that he would come back.

When he got home, he joined his family in packing.

Titana had called Dante school to let them know that he was taken a couple days off, the school was actually quiet high end with lots of security, students disappearing for a few days wasn't unusual, as long as they were taken by their parents or their legal guardian called ahead.

To be the legal guardian, they were asked to provide the official government documents.

All guardians were informed of this when the child enrolled, if a person shows up and shows no knowledge of knowing this, they were stalled until the police arrived.

There was several who showed up trying to kidnap a child already and were foiled.

When they were all packed and the private jet was set, they put their suitcase's in the trunk of the car that the family had received as a wedding gift.

It was a car that was big enough to hold a large family while at the same time, it didn't look like a white van.

Super early in the morning, they drove to the Airport, both the kids were too sleepy to look around the place.

However, a very strange thing happened.

When he went to check in, two police officers appeared and started questioning him about where he was going and for how long.

He know this was none of their business, but the police officers wouldn't let up.

It was like they were told not to let him leave the country without their supervision knowing where he was going.

It got to the point, where he had to use his greatest weapon.

A camera.

He got out his phone ignoring the Police officer's questions of what he was doing and began filming.

"Oh, don't mind me" He said, "I'm just filming this so that when I get home. The whole of Spain can wonder why your detaining me when I've committed no crime. Would you care to tell the future viewers why you won't let me and my family leave?"

"Honey, don't forget to get both of their faces" Titana said, outraged that they won't let her board her own plane.

Suddenly the two Policeman looked very nervous and even the surrounding people were starting to look their way.

"Oh, and I'll make sure to use this footage to file a law suit. I plan to take the Airport and the police department to court, If I'm not allowed to pass in the next minute" He said, and at the mention of lawsuit, the staff and the police men suddenly changed their tone.

"S-Sorry, for wasting your time. We just got a call, that a man matching your description was carrying some dangerous items" One police man said, suddenly lying through his teeth. "It was an honest mistake"

Both of the man immediately parted ways and even the staff began to help them inside, offering a discount if they decided to fly none private jet with them.

And because it was a private plane, the police had no way to know where he was going.

Just seeing what happened, made him realise, the best he had ever done was not contact the Police.

For some reason, they did not want him to leave.

It was like they were afraid he would do something or find out something that would make him crucify them.

He had no idea that if he had landed in America, some police men were 'tipped' by their counterpart's, that he and his family were highly suspicious.

It was also a good thing, that they were given new phones.

Although his kids complained that they had to download all their games all over again, the police couldn't track them abroad.

Jemi spent the flight resting up, before the plane touched down and they were shown to the Hotel they were apparently booked into, where they really got to relax.

His kids gave him such a headache, they just woke up and they were they acted like they were high on sugar.

They ate in the Hotel's restraint an hour later, which his wife became god sent, when all he heard was confusing words coming out of the Waiters mouth.

The sight of his family, especially the sight of him so covered up even though it was supposed to be Summer really draw eyes.

But without the shades and covering up, people wouldn't stop bothering him because of his looks.

However, luckily the restraint seemed multicultural and had Spanish cuisines although his kids were far more experimentally than he was, ordering Japanese food.

But the weird looks on their faces, did bring a smile on his face.

They went back to their room's when they finished eating, where they rested some more and waited until the sun rose and was high in the sky, before deciding what to do with the day.

"Jemi, let's go a tour" Titana suddenly, "After all, it's every day were in Japan. It would be a nice outing."

"Hmm" He said, he felt so bad depending on his wife so much.

He could not drive properly in a city where he couldn't speak one word.

"I know. Let's get a limo. Daddy" Dante said, with shinning eyes.

"Limo!" Elliot said.

Jemi looked at his kids stunned.

Limousine?

When did he raise his kid's so spoiled?

And then he got the answer.

"That's a great idea" Titana said, with joy.

 _SO, IT WAS YOU!_ Jemi thought, what did his wife do with his children when he wasn't around!?

"I can always call my father, if you don't want to spend any money" Titana said.

" **Let's call a limo company** " He said immediately, he felt like relaying on that man so much would turn him into a male Gold Digger.

His kid's hi-fived their mother.

Seeing this, he felt played.

"I'll call up the limousine company" Titana said, since her husband couldn't read anything or let alone goggle the word's.

"And we'll get squeaky clean!" Dante said, as both he and his brother rushed to the bathroom with bubble bath, that he did not know they had packed.

Then Jemi managed to remember that they went in without their towels and both boys were very disappointed when instead of using the hotel's lush white bathrobes that were adult sized, they used their towels instead.

Dante had a 'big boy' moment when he refused to allow him to dress him and he allowed the child to dress himself.

The t-shirt was on backwards and the child didn't notice until he pointed it out, much to the child's embarrassment.

The Limousine arrived an hour later and he walked out all covered up, even though everybody else was pretty much in summer mode.

He had no idea that in this part of the world, seeing somebody so overdressed meant one of three things'.

That person was a nudist.

That person was conducting shady business.

And finally, that person was a really famous star that could not walk down the street without getting mauled by fans.

The first and second option involved a long trench coat so in the eyes of the surrounding people, he was option 3.

What celebrity was he?

The family walked into the limousine and Titana mysteriously pulled out a brochure.

It made him realise that she had been planning this trip for a long time.

"So, what do you all want to see first?" She said, as her boys tried to see the brochure and he couldn't really care less.

"We can go Ginza District" She said, "There we can buy lots of stuff and try lots of free food"

" **Did you just want to go shopping**?" He said, drily.

"O-Of course not!" She said, "It's not like I wanted to see Elliot to get a new stuffed toy or Dante to get a new video game" the two boy's eyes shone.

"Fine" He said, knowing he was defeated before he started.

She happily told the driver where they wanted to go and he drove to the district.

However, because it was so popular, all the parking spots had already been filled up, they why they had to park at least 30 minutes away from the District.

They got out and they got looks immediately.

Especially people were staring at him.

Which famous celebrity was he?

They tried to match what little they could see to anything they had seen before.

Eventually Dante got bored and started entertaining himself.

Wither it was sliding on a railing or trying to skillfully dodge the crowd.

Unfortunately, his little brother short legs could not keep up.

"Wait. For me Big Brother" Said, Elliot.

Both Jemi and Titana picked up the pace.

"How long do you think it would take our oldest to realise he has absolutely no idea where he's going?" Titana said.

"We'll, I still got the tracker on both of them. He will be in our sights at all times" Jemi said, both of their leg's were way more longer then their child's so it wasn't hard for them to catch up.

It turns out the answer to she question was 2 minutes.

Dante with his little brother trailing behind him, jumped down a flight of stairs only to realise instantly he had entered an area that was blocked off.

There was a camera right in front of him and he had apparently fallen into a scene for a Japan's drama.

However, when he landed, he got the feeling that somebody was staring at him.

Not the kind of stare that said 'where the heck did this kid come from?' but a different look.

And then he saw him.

It was a person who looked a lot like his daddy but a bit older and had a smooth chin.

Dante had no idea, how much he looked like his father before he was taken.

Both of them stared at each other.

Everybody on set stared at the child who had appeared like magic.

 _Just then Kuu and Julie arrived on set to visit their son._

And scene!

Next chapter, everybody is stunned by the beautiful mysterious boy and his little brother who couldn't speak an ounce of Japanese. However, when Dente smiles, the hizuri family almost hallucinate Ezekial standing in the boy's place. Thing's get stranger when a man all covered up appears and the two boy's act really affectionate around him. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The disappearance of their youngest child Ezekial, had been huge on the Hizuri family.

In fact, Koun secretly blamed himself that he hadn't been there when his little brother was snatched.

He had actually walked passed the very van, Ezekial had been kidnapped in.

Footage had shown, Ezekial being approached by an unknown man in the usual guard uniform that his family required all guards to where.

His parents went into full on panic mode when they realized, their eldest wasn't with Ezekial like usual and the house servants had been told by a 'guard' that they had told him that he should 'guide' their child to them.

They gave no such order.

They found footage that showed the man who had nabbed their son was not working alone, they switch vehicles several times to confuse the camera's, in fact they switched that you know there was a large group involved.

Their youngest was gone, surrounded by complete and potentially dangerous stranger.

And all they could do was go to the media and plea for help, they didn't care how much it cost, they broadcasted it all over the world.

They were honestly stunned by how many people were willing to help them look for absolute free and lot's of people came forward who claimed to have seen Ezekial but it was all a dead end.

Every year, their hope dimmed just a little bit.

The police had eventually sat them down and told them that as years go by, the like hood of him being found alive was slimmer and slimmer.

What they should be looking for was a body.

The news devastated both of them and they refused to believe it was so.

But 2 years became soon became 2 decades.

At this point, they just wanted to find his body so that they could give him a proper burial, they had already had his tomb stone ready.

But when they were ready to call it quits.

A little boy who looked very similar to Ezekial appeared to give them a bit of hope.

Ch 5: Mysterious man with mysterious family

Koun Hizuri, father of one could only stare in absolute disbelief and shock at the little boy who looked way to similar to the last time he had seen his little brother to be comfortable.

His parents who he didn't even register had arrived and wondered what everybody was looking at, all to come to face to face with the sight of the child who looked a lot like their missing son, however, it was clear that he had stumbled onto the set by pure accident.

Suddenly the director smiled and said. "Hey kid. Do you want to be in the scene?"

The child was gorgous.

However, nobody expected the utter confusion that soon erupted on the child's face and then the child started moving backwards.

"Kid?" Said, the director, however the boy backed away even more and the confusion increased.

Stranger, danger!

"BIG BROTHER!" Suddenly a young and clearly out of a breath voice yelled from above.

They all looked to find an adorable, clearly very foreign child wearing a greenshorts, long white shock's and a clearly expensive Digidon t-shirt.

The child face was red from trying to catch up to his big brother.

They all watched stunned as the child, wheezed down the steps only to rush to the other child chest and give him a whack in the chest.

Great power was packed in those tiny arms.

The older one did not expect the blow and could only take it as he almost downed by the blow.

Jemi had made it his mission to enroll them in self-defense classes since they turned 1.

Everybody watched with wide eyes as this was happening.

"Don't ever leave me like that. I was scared!" Elliot said, suddenly the innocent looking little boy had become a tiger.

"S-Sorry. I won't do it again" Dante said, trying and failing to walk off the pain from his little brother.

Meanwhile everybody was staring at the two.

The language they were speaking wasn't Japanese!

Those who know a bit about languages outside of Japanese, would recognize it to be Spanish.

The kids were speaking rapid Spanish!

"Make sure you don't" Elilot said, puffing his cheeks out.

Dante laughed, his smile was big and wide.

It was a really nice smile, however, when certain people saw it they almost bent over from absolutely shock.

The little boy had transformed into Ezekial!

Koun, Kuu and Julie understandably stared.

Was It their mind's playing a cruel trick on them or was this little boy somehow linked to Ezekial?

Out of all the children, teens and adults smile they had seen over the years, not one of them could produce the same smile so naturally.

It had been over 2 decades and this boy looked around 6 or 7.

However, before any of them could come forward in hopes of talking to one of the children even if it was in good enough Spanish, they all heard a much deeper voice.

"So, you two finally stopped running?" Said, a much deeper voice from above, in Spanish.

More foreigners!?

They all looked and were stunned to see a tall man, who was really covering himself up despite the temperature and yet, from the bits of skin seen, he wasn't sweating a drop.

Beside him, was a beautiful clearly foreign women in much more appropriate attire for the weather.

However, what most people focus was on the large man with shades.

What great celebrity was he!?

Was he also a foreigner!?

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Both boys said, in Spanish.

"Oh, boy's. What have you gotten yourselves into?" Titana said, seeing the camera and mountain of people.

They both came down and the two boy's immediately rushed to their father, because their mother did not have the strength to carry them like he did..

Jemi sighed and proceeded to pick them up like wheel barrels.

"Daddy. That's not how you pick us up" Dante said.

"Oh. Are you sure?" He said, teasingly and both of them laughed.

Then Titana addressed the crowd of people who were staring in fluent Japanese and said. "We're so sorry everyone. We didn't mean for our kids to stumble onto your set."

Our Kid's?

Many were very surprised by how fluent her Japanese was.

"It's no problem" Said, the producer, before saying. "You, have a very beautiful family" even though he couldn't see the man, he could tell that if he were to take it all off, their overall image would be exceptional.

But then Jemi noticed somebody.

Not that far away, two people stood, although aged, anybody would recognize the two instantly.

Kuu and Julie Hizuri.

If it wasn't for his shades and the fact he covered must of his face, they would have seen the pure effect their presence had on him.

Several minutes want passed with him just staring at the both of them.

Both Kuu and Julie were starting to wonder why this man was staring at them for so long.

Did this man know them?

Perhaps a former co-worker from when they worked in Spain?

Maybe.

But they thought they would have remembered seeing such a large man.

This person was taller than Kuu and that never happened!

It was really too bad that in their minds, Ezekial was still a small little boy instead of a boy who had entered man-hood a decade ago.

"Jemi?" Titana said, making him snap out of it, making him realize that he had zoned out.

"Daddy?" both of his boys said.

Damn.

How long had he been staring?

He must have looked like a complete weirdo.

"Let's go" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment as he walked up still carrying his children like barrels.

Everybody else were extremely curious about why he had stared at Kuu and Julie for so long to the point that he didn't even hear his own wife and children calling him.

Did he know them?

If so, why didn't he go and reintroduce himself to them instead of standing still?

Many thought he had frozen up because he was a massive fan but Julie and Kuu had met millions of massive fans in their lives who had very strange reactions to them.

So, they know the man didn't freeze.

They could both feel his gaze try to burn through their skulls, through the shades.

It wasn't a gaze of intense hatred.

It was something else.

What was that gaze?

#With Jemi and his family#

"You froze up" Titana said.

"I know" Jemi said, feeling ashamed "It was just so weird." he had the strange urge, to run up to them and give them a big huge.

What the hell?

"Daddy, where they your friends?" Elliot said. "If they were your friends. You should have gone up to them and said, 'Hello'"

And Jemi burst out laughing, to think there would come a day where his three-year-old would give him advice.

"Daddy, why are you laughing?" Elliot said, confused.

"You just cheered me up" Jemi said, rubbing his child's hair affectionately.

They all got on the right path and entered the most famous shopping street in all of Tokyo.

Ginza District.

It was the first time, the boys had seen people walking on the road with no car coming, their unique look's, got attention from the surrounding people.

From all over Asia people came to shop here and it was rear to have somebody come here outside of Asia.

The boy's blond hair and hazel eyes, were quite unique.

In fact, many of the people on the street, had never seen a blond haired and hazel eyes child before.

But they had seen Koun Hizuri and his family before, but not in person.

"Excuse me" Said, one member of a large family.

Titana instantly stepped in.

"Can we have a picture with the boy's?" Said, the female. "My, family and I, have never seen two children who had blond hair and hazel eyes before."

"What is she saying?" Jemi asked his wife.

His wife relied it back to him and you could just see the moment his mind fully processed her words because of the suddenly hostile aura.

HELL NO!

"Relax. Jemi. We'll be right here with them" Titana said, knowing her husband wouldn't allow complete strangers to touch his children without access to video footage or he was present.

Then she said to her boys. "Dante. Elliot" both of them reluctantly peeled their eyes away from the giant floating Panda balloon. "These people want to take a picture with you. They have apparently never seen hazel eyes and blond hair in real life"

Both of them were understandably confused.

"Okay" Dante said, Elliot stuck to his brother like glue.

Titana replied back to the women in Japanese. "They said they would it"

The women's eyes brightened and she quickly called her family over and Jemi was not so happily dumped with the camera.

And that was just the beginning of it.

Once they let one family take pictures, a whole line quickly formed.

If there was anybody 'shady' in the line, they quickly learnt to behave themselves when they saw their life flash before their eyes, when they looked into the camera lenses and saw the grim reaper.

Eventually the boy's complained too much that they were hungry so they had to pull their children away and went in search for food, they ended up at a nearby food stand that sold 'Dorayaki'.

The children really liked the cartoon character on the wrapper even though they had absolutely no idea of who it was or the fact that it was considered a cultural icon in Japan.

Even his wife got him to try the thing, even though it looked like regular bread to him, so imagine his surprise when he felt like he was eating a cake.

Of course, he had to pull down the collar over his mouth to eat but it was not low enough to see his chin.

After that, he was pretty much dragged around by his whole family.

He could never understand how people could spend the whole day just shopping around.

Just when he thought they were done, something catch's their eye.

His wife brought something that he had no idea what it was, for Elliot, all he know was that it was yellow, had eyes and had multiple short thing's coming out of Its body.

It was love at first sight for the boy and he held it tightly with him whenever they went.

They also brought him some clothes even though Jemi didn't thing he needed more.

For Dante, they got several new covers skins for his console and a figurine to a specific game that was supposed to unlock something for him.

Plus, clothes.

His wife, got him a piece of clothing that apparently men wear at Japanese festivals and for her a matching female version.

By the time, they finally left the area, he was ready to collapse and not get up for a few days.

"Daddy, hungry" Said, Elliot.

While his older brother stomach rumbled.

"Didn't I just feed you two?" He said, as both of them blushed.

He did not have the willpower to get up.

And it was so late, what kind of people in this kind of hotel, eat near mid-night?

"Jemi. It's just a couple of minutes" Titana said, looking too refreshed for his liking. "And besides, it important that we try to eat as many times as a family while we still can. One day, both of them will leave us and go eat with their own family"

"...Fine. But I need some help getting up and covering up" He said.

"But daddy, aren't you really hot?" Dante said, he felt so hot just looking at his daddy.

"Not really" He said, for some reason he never had an ounce of sweat when the yearly Spanish heat wave came around, which annoyed his wife to no end.

Even their own children sweated way less than she did when the sun was trying to fry you into a crisp and it was very noticeable when they were amongst other children who were sweating.

It was very possible that it was genetic.

His family helped him get covered up again before he finally got some strength back into his legs to walk.

The whole family walked out of their room and he locked the door behind them.

So, imagine the utter shock when they all noticed two people coming out of the room next to them.

Those two people were Kuu and Julie Hizuri.

The pair had noticed them as well and were looking wide eyed.

He looked at their room number and the couples.

Wait.

THEY WERE NEIGHBOURS!?

And scene!

Next chapter, for some reason his wife is determined to make at least some conversation with the super famous pair and the couple is very open about the fact, that they want to know all about him including what he look's like under all his covering. Review/fav and follow!

P.S. I'm not updating for a while. I've got to start on the results of the poll I made on my account.


End file.
